Team Chobit
by Orange Slice
Summary: This is about a group of poeple who go on adventures to kill poeple and stuff. Even though they go to school they are tuff.
1. Default Chapter

Cast

Name: Maiden

Age: 25 (7,000 years old where she's from)

Angel Chobit

Weapon/Moves: Anger, Light Aura Fist, Dark blade

Looks: Long baby blue hair and eyes, green tank top and mini skirt, black Converse (high tops) and good angel wings.

Bio: She's Coco's mom and a wild mom too. Get her mad and you just faced your nightmare. Her eyes will turn red but, you'll find out more about that. She's tuff when it comes to people bothering her. She's half demon if you counted it cause her

Name: Coco Love

Age: 15 (her mom says she 700)

Shy Chobit

Weapon/Moves: Assassin blade, anger, Dark Aura Fist, Charm

Looks: Long baby blue hair and eyes, Japanese school girl uniform or black halter and mini skirt, green Converse, (High tops) red wings and a collar.

Bio: Even though she has a mom she has an owner. Her owner is Tyson and she has a secret crush on him. She lost her memory and voice when fighting a sorcerer Chobit. Her friends and her like to lay jokes and fight. So every where they go they start fights with people.

Name: Kara

Age: 17

Perky Chobit

Weapon/Moves: Gun, anger, Angualum

Looks: Short red/brown hair, blue eyes, tank top, skirt, sandals and skirt

Bio: She loves to fight and be the boss. She makes everyone work when there's something to be done. Kara is the only one who can control her anger. She helps Coco out with her memory but always fights with her. She sleeps in while Maiden is teaching. Kara likes to make people laugh and cry. She has a crush on Tyson's friend Fatye.

Name: Tyson

Age: 15

Chobit Owner

Weapon: Coco Love

Looks: Black hat and hair, green eyes, dark blue sweat shirt, baggy jeans, black boots and a watch.

Bio: He's Coco's owner and he thinks of his job for taking care of her is like a "big bro". He watches out for her but people think he is just showing off. But the more he spends the more he feels that he likes her.

Name: Fatye

Age: 17

Human

Weapon: buster blade

Looks: Blond, spiky hair, dark blue eyes, skull shirt, jeans and dark blue Nike's.

Bio: He is the tuff one out of all. He gets irritated when the bratty girl, Kiwi flirts with Tyson. He plays tricks on Coco and Kara all the time especially Coco. He's wise too because he gives them advise on there problems.


	2. Chapter 1: Hi!

My name is Coco Love but my friends call me Coco. I live on an Island but it was destroyed because of this sorceress. I, my mom and Kara had to leave but I lost my memory during the trip to Earth….

"……." I stared into space. "Coco! Come here now!" that was my mom. She was a teacher on our island but now will be a teacher at Earth.

"You're awake Coco! You got hit with a bolder before you got in this ship so I guess you lost your memory right?"

I shacked my head then turned to my mom trying to tell them I lost my voice too. "Coco! Where here."

"Yay!" Kara jumped up then started dancing.

The door opened and out we walked. Looking around and awing at everything until some one jumped out and whacked all of us in the heads.

"We got them!" the whacker said while I heard footsteps coming up to us "Whoa! Those things we hit are Persicoms!"

"Let's take them!"

"We can't!"

"Why?"

"Because you can't have 2 Persicoms and you never know what they will do. I hear that some Persicoms are worse than others and kill." The person walked away after that.

"I'll show him Persicoms!" The boy looked down and smiled.

**The next day**

"Yawn" I opened my eyes and "hey!" I jumped up and started attacking him.

"Yo! I find you and you start killing me!" Right then he looked at me and then blushed

"…….." I walked up to him and stared him in the eye to make him understand I was saying why are you blushing?

"I think you might wanna change in this?" he handed me some of his clothes and I tried them on.

"So, what's your name?" He looked up and I couldn't help but blush. He was cute and I was a….a angel and priestess. I couldn't talk anyway so I put my hand on my chest and opened my mouth like I was about to talk.

"Ha-ha! You're funny, so you can't talk," He sat down laughing "Your cute too." And right when he said that I blushed non stop.

Right then I said my first word, "coco"

"Coco?" then repeated it faster and faster "Coco is your name!"

I shook my head so fast that I didn't notice that the boy was hugging me. "My name is Tyson, Coco."

And that's when I found my first love. Tyson. My owner, lover and friend.

The next day I found out I was wearing a collar with the name "Coco Dem" on it. I looked around and there he was. Tyson was sleeping next to me, so cute.

I sat up and kissed him. I walked out the window and was walking on the telephone wires. True love kept me on the wires until I finally fell down. Fell down to my death.


End file.
